Unorthodox Success
by Katalystik
Summary: Bakura teaches an unwilling Ryou to become the perfect thief, Malik and Marik turn Battle City into a soap opera, and Yami and Yugi struggle to deal with the results. on hiatus FOREVER!
1. Default Chapter

Unorthodox Success  
  
Summary: Bakura teaches an unwilling Ryou to become the perfect thief, Malik and Marik revolutionize Duel Monsters in an "interesting" way, and Yami and Yugi struggle to deal with the results. Humor, yaoi, ooc, and pure FLUFF. And, of course, leather pants for all.   
  
AN: So, here it is. This is the product of an entirely warped imagination that was totally sugar high. Bow down to the pop called Crush, for it was my inspiration ^_^. Along with, of course, all of those wonderfully fluffy and funny fics out there. *huggles fics* Where would we be without 'em?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but what a great world it would be if I did.   
  
__________  
  
Chapter One: Subtle Beginnings (aka Bakura and the Cliche Leather Pants)  
  
__________  
  
My room was in shambles. Clothes were strewn haphazardly over everything, creating a garment jungle. I was in he middle of the mess, braving it out on my bed, while somewhere in the fabric haze my yami lurked, hunting.  
  
Hunting for what, you ask?  
  
I don't know. I don't want to know. You see, when my yami gets in these moods, he can come up with something as normal as a cupcake with strawberry frosting to something as horrifically random as an animal sacrifice to appease the gods. Also with strawberry frosting.  
  
So I figured the best thing to do was just wait out the little tornado of clothes that had taken residence in my room. Snuggling up into the blankets, I pulled out a manga from the little cache under my pillow and began to read.   
  
"AHA!" Bakura cried in victory, appearing somewhere in the middle of a stack of cardigans and black turtlenecks. He looked at me with a smug smile.   
  
"I found it. I knew you had to have something that didn't scream 'Why yes, I did buy this sweater-slack outfit at Banana Republic!' Victory is mine!" He pumped his fist in the air, revealing a pair of red leather pants clenched in his hand. I stared, my mind totally taken off the wonderful world of Naruto (1).  
  
I didn't remember buying those.   
  
Bakura stared at me.  
  
I stared back.  
  
"Well?!" He snarled, folding his arms and glaring at me.  
  
Well what?  
  
"They're very...er, shiny?" I said helplessly.  
  
"Yes, they are indeed." He continued to glare meaningfully at me. What, am I supposed to be able to read eyes?  
  
Oh. He wanted me to help him find something to match it. Maybe I *can* read eyes, or it could have been the //Find a matching shirt for me!// that was yelled across the telepathic link we have.  
  
I sighed and set my manga down, rolling off of the comfortable bed to wade across the swamp of apparel. I would not be cleaning this. In fact, I would sit on my bed, reading my nice manga while Bakura cleaned this. With a toothbrush. Although improbable, the thought was amusing.  
  
In fact, when did I have so many clothes? Surely my single dresser couldn't hold enough pants and shirts to fill my room waist-deep in them?  
  
When I reached my yami, I took the pants from him, They were slippery and made of that wow-any-tighter-and-I-would-be-nekked leather, and I had to use all of my self-control NOT to picture my yami in them.   
  
And, of course, the unbidden image of my yami in those exact pants rose to flounder in my mind. Suddenly, my nose began bleeding (2). Note to self: excursive self-control.  
  
Luckily Bakura had chosen that moment to dive back into the sea of clothes, and I was able to stem the blood flow with a nearby t-shirt. I sighed and began to rummage through the nearest mountain of fabric, stopping only when I came across something tight in black or white.   
  
After all, you can't match reds.   
  
Soon enough I had gathered a small collection of muscle shirts, tight t-shirts, and those little midriff shirts that Malik wears.   
  
When did I buy these clothes again? All I remember getting were modest, simple clothes, and now it seems as if my wardrobe has been, well, slut-tified.   
  
I began to hum happily and shrugged my shoulders, meanwhile laying the shirts on the bed. If my yami looked like a slut, no objections here. In fact, he never wore baggy sweaters or worn-out jeans in *my* wet daydreams. Nope, fantasy!Bakura always wore skimpy clothes. And trust me, I have quite the imagination.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura popped out next to me near a nest of cargo pants, grinning like a madman (wait, he was) and deposited a pile of pants onto the bed, next to the shirts. I spotted black jeans, another pair of those red pants, and a pair of black shimmery pants that looked curiously like Yami Yugi's.  
  
"So," I began. "What brought on this clothing massacre?" I waved around the room, which somewhat resembled a war ground, with mass causalities of limp cotton, denim, and other fabrics. A pair of silk boxers fell from the ceiling fan. My yami caught them with a deft hand and flung them into the fray, where they were immediately lost among a chaotic pile of sweaters.  
  
Frowning, Bakura held up a black sleeveless cutoff shirt, complete with red netting for sleeves. He gave me The Eye and didn't answer.  
  
The Eye, if you don't know, is an evil stare performed by narrowing the eyes, contracting the eyebrows, and perhaps baring the fangs if necessary. In this case, it wasn't.   
  
"Where in the world did you get these clothes?" He said sinisterly, carefully setting the shirt down upon a pair of his original red leather pants. 'Good combination,' I thought idly. 'But that millennium ring will throw the whole outfit off.'  
  
"T-the mall," I squeaked smoothly. In fact, I had no clue where the clothes came from. Perhaps they were some kind of perverted hybrids that were spawned by the mating of a wayward pair of jeans and a sock, but I somehow doubted that.   
  
Bakura seemed satisfied with my answer, and began to pair up the selected clothes into outfits that promised me many more nosebleeds in the future. Idly I started in too, matching a crimson muscle shirt with black jeans, a tight, ripped black t-shirt with red leather and so on.   
  
We finished in record time. By the time we were done we had about twenty outfits.  
  
I decided just to stop wondering where the clothes had come from. It just wasn't worth it.  
  
"This is great," Bakura whispered, running his fingers over the clothes. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
'That I will have to keep myself on a leash to keep myself from jumping you?' I though cynically, my eyes glued on his fingers. God, even his hands were sexy.   
  
"No, what?" I responded, mentally smacking myself and repeating in my mind 'Self control is good, self control is good...'  
  
My yami gave me a weird look. Oops, I guess I thought out loud.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling at me. "This means I won't have to steal clothes." I fell over, sweat dropping (3).  
  
Little did I know exactly what those clothes would get *me* into.  
  
__________  
  
1- Naruto. Wah, go buy the manga. NOW! You can also download the anime, and I highly recommend it. Especially episodes 3 and 20 *wink*.  
  
2- Nosebleed= turn on. Also, it's an anime thing ^_^.  
  
3- Sweatdropping and falling over? Anime thing.  
  
AN: Riiiiiiiiiight. The wonderful drink known as 'Crush' induces this story, and I suggest you go and drink some. I have no clue where to go from here, so any suggestions would be peachy keen!  
  
REVIEW??? Oh please oh please oh please? 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OMG! I got reviews! *huggles reviews*  
  
But, on the flip side, for some reason I was blocking anonymous reviews. Oops. I didn't know, sorry!  
  
Also, I'm sorry about the slowness this fic is starting up with. I know you're probably like "Where's Malik? Or Marik, Yugi, Yami (etc, etc...) for that matter?!"  
  
They'll come later. I just like Bakura and Ryou best ^-^.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
  
Who owns Yugioh? I wish it was me!  
  
Right. I don't own Spongebob, either.  
  
__________  
  
Chapter Two - Prelude to Something (AKA What Ears Are For)  
  
__________  
  
"Ryou, we need to talk."  
  
I froze in the middle of what I was doing, which was eating a chocolate covered strawberry. Never have I heard those words come from my yami's mouth before.   
  
"Mph?!" I said intelligently, trying to covey my shock through a mouthful of chocolate and fruit.   
  
Ignoring my muffled squeal, Bakura pulled out a chair next to me and folded his hands on the kitchen table, a serious look in his eyes. I gulped.  
  
"Lately I've been thinking," He said in a no-nonsense voice, which meant for him that this conversation would not include blood, knives, leather, or any other types of 'fun' things.   
  
So that meant what? Did he find out about my secret lust for him? If so, I already had a secret bag full of clothes, money, and manga packed and ready under my bed.   
  
He crossed one long, leather coated leg over the other and turned towards me. "It's time for you to learn." He said in an intense tone, his eyes deep and dark and wow-what-a-lovely-color.   
  
I stuttered nonsensically for a moment, my eyes flicking between the eyes, the legs, and the lips, which were moving. Talking, or something equally insane. For some reason I couldn't hear him. It could've been the hormone rush, or the little voice in my head singing 'Yes, you want him! Look at him you know you dooo! Possible he wants you to...'  
  
Ladies and gentleman, I am officially insane. My brain has begun to sing Disney songs.  
  
He stopped talking and looked like he wanted a response. Uh-oh.   
  
I thought quick. "Um, okay." I hoped I had just agreed to something pleasant, like hand feeding him some of those chocolate strawberries.  
  
Bakura's face lit up as if I had just granted him permission to take an entire sub-species of harmless animals on a one way field trip to the shadow realm. His face lit up like a light bulb. His face lit up like a nuclear explosion. His face lit up like-  
  
Well, you get the picture. He was one happy yami. Give him a pointy object and he'd be joyous.  
  
"Excellent. I knew you'd agree! This'll be great!" He stood up suddenly, knocking the chair over in his haste. I couldn't help but stare and wonder what I had started. This had to be the weirdest thing ever. Even stranger then the leather spree yesterday.  
  
Happy+Bakura=worldwide destruction and/or chaos.  
  
He began to practically bounce out of the room. As an afterthought, he tossed over his shoulder, "Japan won't know what hit it! It'll be just like the old days!" And with that, he ran down the hall.  
  
The old days? I looked down at my chest, where the millennium ring rested.   
  
Oh. The "old" days. Guess that ruled out the chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
__________  
  
I had totally forgotten about the whole kitchen incident when I decided to go out. I hadn't caught sight of Bakura or heard any maniacal laughing in the past hour and had just passed of the whole thing as a lapse into sanity. I shrugged into my coat, my hand on the doorknob-  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
My heart, lungs, and other vital organs decided to jump up and take residence in my throat. I took a deep breath and coaxed them back into their proper spots, before turning around to face my still-happy sounding yami.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Bakura." I said in what I like to call my you-didn't-scare-me-voice, which consists of small amounts of squeaking and shaking.  
  
He smirked and thrust a strangely shaped package into my chest. I gasped. Whatever was in there had something sharp. I took the bag from him, rubbing where the protruding point had poked my delicate chest.   
  
What the hell was in here?!  
  
"Well, open it!" Ah, the ol' Bakura was back, complete with snarling and growling and other evil personality accessories.   
  
I was a bit relieved, because the happy Bakura was about as disturbing as an N'Sync singing Seto Kaiba.  
  
I sat down on the floor with the large bag and began to reach into it.  
  
Bakura had a look of anticipation much like a kid at Christmas. Or a shounen-ai fangirl watching Gravitation (1). His eyes shone as I pulled out the first item.  
  
It was a plastic bag from the mall. I gave Bakura a curious look. He just motioned for me to open it.  
  
Inside it were several pairs of black turtlenecks made from some kind of weird spandex material. Picture Heero Yuy's shorts converted into Trowa Barton's shirt (2). I glanced at my yami, who had also taken a seat on the floor and was watching me intently.  
  
"Are they your size?" He asked anxiously. He looked like a kicked puppy.  
  
What the hell?  
  
I nodded, not trusting my mouth to speak. If it did, I'm sure something like "All right, no more crack for you" or perhaps "What exactly did I say yes to before that spawned this psychotic behavior?!" Of course, then I would have to explain why I wasn't listening, and then I would have to make use of my emergency bag...  
  
I grabbed the next thing from the bag. It was, ironically, another bag.  
  
I opened it, and found myself looking at the tightest pair of black pants that could possibly exist in the world. I mean, take Bakura's newly found leather pants. Then, once again, take Heero Yuy's shorts. Wash them both in cold water and throw them in the dryer for a few hours, then take out the results.  
  
My eyes widened as I looked up at my yami. "Am I supposed to wear these?" I said in disbelief.   
  
He nodded. "They're more comfortable than they look, trust me. I'm surprised they're still around, but then again they're so useful..."  
  
My eyebrow twitched. Useful for what, prostituting?  
  
'No questions,' I ordered myself. 'Just play along, do what he says, and maybe you can see him in a pair of those pants.  
  
'Drool....' went my mind.   
  
After a few more minutes the bag was empty, and an array of black clothes, feather-light black boots, two thin knives, a black bag, a rope, and for some strange reason unknown to me, a lock-pick.  
  
Why in the world would I need all this? It wasn't like we were going on a burglary-  
  
OH.  
  
MY.  
  
GOD.  
  
Suddenly this thing called a 'brain' decided to inhabit my body.  
  
'The old days. What was Bakura in the old days? Think, dumb ass.' This newly discovered brain said sarcastically.  
  
'A...a thief?' I answered slowly, the impact of realization still leaving me disoriented.  
  
'Very good! Now I'll leave you to mull in reality. Good day to you, sir.'   
  
Exit brain.  
  
Bakura must have taken my stunned silence as breathless excitement. He continued to grin like the maniac he was. I tried to grin back, but all I could do was gape like a fish.  
  
BAD HORMONES. LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO.   
  
A hand on my shoulder literally shook me from my daze, and I looked up from where I was sitting to see Bakura kneeling before me, his hands on my shoulders. I blushed.   
  
Despite all of the craziness that was running through my mind, hormones took the lead again and I turned once again into the human tomato.  
  
"Tonight," He whispered, and I couldn't help but notice how sharp his canine teeth were. I guess it comes with the whole evil package.   
  
"Tonight, I'll teach you everything I know."  
  
Aaaaaand they're off! Hormones are outpaced by the "Did he just insinuate what I thought he insinuated" train of thought, followed closely by the dreaded blush reflex, and poor ol' common sense is once again in the rear(3).  
  
"T-tonight?" I stuttered, very aware of how close he was to me. So close I could see how damn perfect his skin was. So that's where all of my Neutragena Oil Free Acne Wash went...  
  
"Tonight we hit the mall," He murmured, his eyes glazed over. I must have looked horrified, and let's face it, I was. "Don't worry. I got your stuff there today. It was easy."  
  
And with those reassuring words, he drew me up in a fierce hug, muttering something about 'good times'.  
  
When he let me go, I just sat on the floor until he was out of sight. My brain was filled with thoughts of "Oh my god I'm about to become a criminal", "How am I gonna fit into those pants?", and "My yami sure is warm for a dead spirit. And he smells good. And he's soft. And I get to go robbing with him. And..."  
  
I passed out.  
  
A boy can only take so much.  
  
__________  
  
1- I just can't help the little anime references in here. My fic is like a little advertisement ^_^. By the way, Gravitation is now translated in English and in stores. If you've seen or read it, can you e-mail me? I've seen the Japanese subs and loved them, but I'm afraid when they dub it they're gonna make Shuuichi a girl or something scary. Because in America the dubbers are anti-yaoi.  
  
2-Again, subtle *cough*not*cough* references to other animes. But I think everyone's seen Gundam Wing? Ne?  
  
3- *snerkle* Ryou's brain is like the racetrack.   
  
SO! Did you like it? If so, I'll give you directions:  
  
REVIEW! PUH-LEASE! Give me ideas, criticism , support, or just a smiley ^_^. Any way I'll be a happy authoress. And here's a little plus: the main pairings will be BakuraxRyou, Malik/Marik, and Yami/Yugi. If you would like to see any other pairings just tell me in your review! 


	3. 3

AN: *points* Aw, everyone, look, it's the cute Yami/Yugi chapter!  
  
Can anyone say 'filler chappie'? Oh well, Yami/Yugi is unbearably coot.  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing:  
  
I GOT REVIEWS! *passes out the obligatory review!plushies*. I loff you all! Next chapter I'll have responses. And something that made resemble a plot. Pinkie swear ^-^.  
  
__________  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh, every episode would begin something like this:  
  
Malik: CENSORED!!  
  
Bakura: *sighs* They're at it again...  
  
Ryou: They're like bunnies....who got into the viagra bottle.  
  
Alas, fate is cruel and Yugioh remains not mine. Wah.  
  
__________  
  
"Ugh, it's cold in here." I muttered miserably and gave a little sniff, as if to break the dam that was currently preventing me to use my nose.  
  
Yami smiled warmly at me from the other side of the couch. Damn Yami, being a spirit and being immune to flus and colds.  
  
I glared at him, but I don't know if he could tell. My eyes were already so puffy they were half closed.  
  
"You're cold?" He asked in a perfectly normal voice that a person without a stuffy nose would talk with.  
  
I raised an arm from the cuccoon of blankets around me to show him the goosebumps that ran little bumpy trails along it.   
  
Why are they called goosebumps, anyway? It's not like they resemble geese, or they let me fly or something. How stupid.  
  
Stupid fever.  
  
He reached down and took my arm in a gentle grip. Such nice, warm, pretty hands... my mind wandered as he ran his fingers along my arm, his eyes narrow in concern.  
  
The best thing about this damn illness is that it covers the blush. Hell, Yami could stand up and start to stripdance and no one would see my blush.  
  
Oooooh, stripdance...Yami...  
  
"I'll warm you up then, aibou!" He declared suddenly, a fierce look of loyalty and protection on his face.  
  
Again my blush was hidden as I thought of the ways he could 'warm me up'.  
  
"Thank you." I murmured.   
  
"Take it off!" My mind yelled randomly. It did that sometimes when Yami was around.  
  
"Anything for you," Yami said softly. I felt a pang of dissapointment when I realized he wasn't a mindreader. "Stand up, Yugi."  
  
I did, clasping the blankets around me like a robe or cape or the big pile of covers that it was.  
  
Yami looked at me. "Now sit down."  
  
Am I missing something, or did I just stand up for nothing? Stupid Yami.  
  
I started to sit back down where I had sat, until two arms yanked me unceromniuosly onto a nice, warm seat.  
  
A nice warm seat also known as Yami's lap. Blush blush blush.  
  
"Silly." Yami whispered into my ear, reaching around me and arranging the covers so he was enveloped too.  
  
Something poked me in the back. I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Damn, it was *hard*!  
  
"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami said in a worried tone as I continued to wiggle around on his lap.  
  
"You're poking me." I whined.  
  
Yami blushed and rolled from under me faster than I would think possible with a ninety pound boy and twenty pounds of covers sitting on you. I looked at him, confused.  
  
"It's allright, Yami. The millenium puzzle was just digging into my back."   
  
See Yami blush. See Yami stutter. See Yami scoot away from poor little cold Yugi as if he had the plague. Flu. Whatever.  
  
HEY! What was he doing, scooting away?! He was my surce of warmth, dammit!  
  
I scooting myself and my mountain of covers on down the couch to where Yami studied his hands with a profound interest.  
  
I took a breath and dove.  
  
"YUGI?!"  
  
"What?" Came my reply, somewhat muffled my Yami's stomach where my head was comfortably nestled. The rest of me was curled somewhere around his legs.  
  
Did I ever mention he had nice, warm legs?  
  
"Nothing." He sighed. I smiled and pulled the covers around him, relaxing onto him.  
  
I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being shaken roughly.  
  
"Yugi!" Wow, Yami sounded a bit embarassed. I yawned and tried to stretch.  
  
Houston, we have a problem.  
  
The good news was that my hands were nice and warm. The bad news was that my hands were nice and warm thanks to Yami's-  
  
I gasped and quickly withdrew my hands from the back of Yami's pants.  
  
How did they get there? Bad unconciouss movements. Bad! (Yugi seems to have Ryou's problem -_-)  
  
"Um, sorry Yami." I said, trying to sound horrified and as embarasse as he was.  
  
Yeah right. I'll never wash these hands again!  
  
"It's alright, aibou. You just...woke me up." Yami smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, absently feeling my forehead. "You're warm still."  
  
I smiled back and snuggled deeper into his wonderfully heated body. "So are you."  
  
Yami reached over me and plucked the remote control from somewhere between the cushions.  
  
"I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep right now." He said in explanation, flicking the on button.  
  
I turned over from where I lay on him so I could see the television. The news was on.  
  
My mind just kind of turned off as it absorbed the news. I couldn't stand it, the endless drone bored me.  
  
That is, until-  
  
"The Domino City Mall has been robbed two times in one day." The newscaster announced, topping her papers. "We'll hand this story over to Debra Nixon, reporting straight from the scene."  
  
"Thank you Tara. I'm here to report about the msterious burglary that took place here," She gestured to the mall. "Twice today the mall was burglared, summing up to a total of $2,000 dollars stolen. There was no evidence found of this crime except for security camera footage."  
  
The footage came on. It showed a dark store-  
  
Movement-  
  
A flash of white hair and of gold was all I needed.  
  
"Oh my god," I gasped. "It's Ryou!"   
  
__________  
  
AN: *crickets chirp*  
  
Um...sorry? Lame chapter?  
  
*crickets chirp more*  
  
Wah. I couldn't help it! Yami and Yugi are so cute! They were begging for their own chapter! Anywho, I hope you liked it. If not, please hold on.  
  
It gets better.   
  
Patience, grasshoppa, patience.  
  
__________  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!: Domino City becomes a living soap opera as Malik and Marik play with the Millenium Rod.   
  
Kaiba is a puppet.  
  
Joey is clueless.  
  
Bakura and Ryou plunder people.  
  
Yami and Yugi continue to be little plot extras.   
  
Fun is had by all.  
  
__________  
  
Review because I loff you! Review because you liked the fic!  
  
Heck, review because you hated it! (hopefully not)  
  
Just review! ^_^ 


	4. Robbing International Corporations With ...

AN: Wow, it's been a while since I've posted anything. Really, though, I had never expected high school to be so *hard*! I mean, we don't even get into creative writing until *forever*! ARGH!  
  
Like anyone wants to know about that, though. ^-^  
  
So anyways, I apologize for the lack in updates and I hope this chapter is somewhat good, albeit a little rusty. Enjoy! Thabks to everyone who reviewed or even read, I am overwhelmed!  
  
This chapter: Finally, a little plot advancement in the guise of thieving. Heights, bunjee-ing and Bakura, oh my!  
  
_________  
  
(Disclaiming Valley Girl Style)  
  
Katalystik so, like totally does not own Yugioh. As if! Like, whatever! __________  
  
Chapter 4: Robbing International Corporations With Thou (Part One)  
  
__________  
  
'I must be going mad.' Bakura Ryou found himself thinking. 'I must be going flippin' bonkers.' He opened his mouth in all pretense of vocalizing his thoughts, but found his voice had been left on the ground. The ground which was, oh, six hundred feet below. So he kept silent and inched along the ledge after his shadow of a Yami.  
  
Up ahead a few feet, Bakura was busy shimming along the foot-wide edge as if he had been born on the outside of an office building.  
  
Which, Ryou knew for a fact, he most certainly was not.  
  
While Ryou's footing was shaky and slow, Bakura was practically gallivanting, for lack of better wording.  
  
Ryou shuddered, having made the mistake of looking down again and seeing the tiny little ant-like cars on the tiny little ant-like streets below. Damn his gallivanting yami. Damn him to the darkest layer of hell, saved for the gallivanting thieves.  
  
Suddenly Bakura stopped, his still black form almost totally invisible to Ryou's eyes in the dark. The only thing that prevented the hikari from running into him and therefore knocking them off the precipice-  
  
"Bakura, why are you holding my hand?" Ryou asked softly, reveling in the pure absurdity of the situation. Here he was, on the side of the most prominent office in town, about to rob it for all it was worth under the influence of his insane, gallivanting Yami- And now they were holding hands.  
  
.......Wow, how could he get *that* mental image just from Bakura's hands?!  
  
Bakura brought a finger to his lips, not releasing Ryou's hand. "Be quiet. The window ledges stop here, but I think I see a way up."  
  
Ryou looked around. He sure didn't see a way up. In fact, all he could see was the sheer cliff of the wall ahead, the sheer drop of the building below, and the sheep insanity in his yami's eyes above. Hell, he was screwed in every direction.  
  
He watched in suspicion as Bakura tugged something out of his belt, and then reached and tugged something from Ryou's as well. Something long and stretchy, but Ryou couldn't see in the dark night. Bakura suddenly threw the things into the air, and nodded in satisfaction when to soft 'clangs' were heard from above. Ryou looked down and saw that the ting was still attached to him- hey, was that a cord?  
  
Before he could express his uncertainties about this whole "robbery", Ryou found himself suddenly engulfed in the warmth of his yami's arms.  
  
That was certainly random. Hey, since when did Bakura smell so good? Ryou breathed deeply, and didn't even realize when his arms wrapped around his yami.  
  
"This has to be the most ambiguous burglary ever,' Ryou thought sardonically.  
  
"Um, Bakura, what now?" Ryou asked a bit hysterically, as he was not used to being hugged by his evil spirit while risking his live at heights.... very high heights. Ryou tried to peek his head over Bakura's broad shoulder, but found his vision blocked by the blank fabric of his yami's shirt.  
  
"Ryou, I have to tell you something."  
  
Ryou gulped, pressing himself as close to the wall as he could while still remaining in the tight circle of Bakura's arms. "Th-this might not be the best time.." He stuttered, blushing.  
  
Ah, to be young, in love and robbing international corporations with thou.  
  
Bakura leant his head down, and Ryou felt a strange tickle of warmth travel down his spine as his yami's pointy hair brushed across his face, his hot breath into his ear. Suddenly he forgot about the height-  
  
"Geronimo."  
  
But was soon reminded of it as he was thrown off the edge, into the cold air of the drop down. __________  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Marty the janitor, the only soul in the building at the hour, liked to take his dinner break near one of the many large bay windows he was required to clean. He would sit munching his sandwich, watching the city go by around him, losing himself in the little night-lives of the people below him, watching the cars go by beneath him-  
  
-wave at the occasional screaming boy plummeting past the window-  
  
Mart choked on his sandwich, blinking. He pressed his face against the window, searching.  
  
Nothing was out there. It must have been an illusion.  
  
BOING.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
He gaped in shock as the same figure cannon balled up past the window, arms flailing.  
  
Mart looked at his sandwich and shook his head. Without second thought, he threw the rest of it away and blamed his 'hallucinations' on the mayonnaise. It tasted a little off anyway.  
  
He began to wipe the imprint of his face off of the window, and steadfastly ignored it when a second figure gracefully careened into and - BOING - back upwards out of his sight.  
  
__________  
  
Ryou couldn't breathe. In fact, that was one of the many things he couldn't do at that moment. He couldn't feel his fingers, because they were going numb from gripping at the edge of a ledge, he couldn't life himself up because he was a little on the weak category when it came to arm strength, and he couldn't see because he was being blinded by a immensely bright light.  
  
And to top it all off, he had just bunjeed off the largest building in Domino City.  
  
He pondered his situation for a moment. And started to scream.  
  
"BAKURAAAAAA!"  
  
Somewhere he was sure he heard a boing reminiscent of his own cord from several hundred feet below, but he couldn't be sure whether it was a bunjee cord or the sound of his sanity breaking like a big rubber band of healthy mental state.  
  
He was leaning towards the latter until he felt something whoosh past him, ruffling his clothing and heard the sound of two feet hitting a solid surface. "Fancy meeting you here." He heard Bakura say, but he couldn't see him. If he could, though, he would glare at him and hope that glaring was fatal for yamis because right now he wanted to ring Bakura's damn neck for what he pulled. Ryou opened his mouth to curse his yami-  
  
Suddenly he felt two hands on his own, lifting him, tugging him-  
  
With a burst of strength, Bakura propelled himself backwards, bringing Ryou with him. Ryou suddenly found himself blinking from the loss of that blinding light, and his sight was returning to find himself staring right into an expanse of white.  
  
He blinked. An expanse of soft over hard, creamy, warm white. Ryou suddenly became very aware that he had landed on Bakura's-  
  
"Is my stomach a good pillow?" Bakura breathed, pulling himself into a sitting position to hook his bunjee cord back into it's place on his belt, causing his shirt to ride back down and Ryou's head to fall into his lap.  
  
Ryou turned into Tomato Ryou, the King of Flustered Blushing. Quite a title.  
  
However, Bakura didn't have time to contemplate, much less take advantage of Ryou's position as Ryou had scurried of his lap, stopping until he hit the side of-  
  
See Ryou stop. See Ryou freeze. See Ryou look down. See, wait, no listen, to Ryou scream.  
  
"BAKURA! We're even higher up than before!" Ryou had scuttled over back to where Bakura was kneeling again. "Where are we?!"  
  
Bakura smiled mischievously, and slid his hand down Ryou's torso, raking his nails lighting across the tight black fabric until his fingers reached the belt.  
  
Ryou looked about ready to faint in shock. Bakura, however, just started to wrap up his light's bunjee cord.  
  
"We," He said in a sultry tone. "Are on top of the "K" of the letters of Kaiba Corp. We," He poked a finger to Ryou's forehead and clicked the cord and the grapple back into place. "Are going to rob Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Oh." Ryou said simply.  
  
Oh. That would explain the bright light. Oh. that would explain the climbing up the walls.  
  
Oh. They were going to rob Kaiba Corp.  
  
BOING. Ryou had just gone insane.  
  
__________ AN: ............aaaaaaand, that's a wrap! That was so fun to write! Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it, or think I should quit procrastinating and shove some more characters in.  
  
*cough* Like Malik...........*cough* and Duke..... Huh? I didn't say anything! ^__^  
  
REVIEW by clicking that little button. Really, they're the source of my inspiration, them darn reviews! 


End file.
